


Peppermint

by RinNightshade



Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: Decisions, Dreams, Happy Anniversary, M/M, Multi, Other, Spoilers, Thinking, Thinking About Things, Um both pairings apply, but at the same time don't, written after chapter 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinNightshade/pseuds/RinNightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent can't stop thinking about what how he really feels about Teddy or Louis and it's beginning to haunt him even in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

Fiddling with his shirt Teddy bit his lip. “I, um. Vincent I think I like you. Like romantically.” Through his lenses he looks up. Vincent feels his heart clench with the breath impairing words. 

Teddy leans toward him, probably to still be able to be heard, but seeing his eyes and flushed face Vincent took it as his opportunity. After the summer and school year of shame he finally was leaning down, pressing their lips together gingerly. Thankfully Teddy took over from there. His mouth, tongue and being welcoming him in; sweet taste, lustful moans, and gentle hands roaming his face and body. But that wasn’t what happened. 

His partner’s hands were practically absent. His body only shifting slightly, but not climbing into his lap to further close the gap between them. Their necks were straining to overcome the space between them. Aside from their breathing, and the sounds of their lips smacking the room was silent. No moans could even pass from his throat because none were there to be passed. It was gross, foreign and an unwelcomed presence trespassing into his mouth. Even the peppermint scent was unwelcoming and sharp. 

When he felt Teddy’s cold hand brush against his face he pulled back. It was just too uncomfortable and awkward. Forced even. It was like kissing Kamri, but less passionate. All he wanted to do was gargle the feeling away. 

“I’m sorry.” He said absently. When he looked at Teddy’s face it looked sad and confused. “I’m sorry. Shit! Teddy I don’t think I like you like that.” 

Teddy looked away nodding. “I understand. I guess I’d be surprised if a guy came on to me like that too.” 

Vincent’s mind raced. He had to tell him. “Fuck.” He scratched his head awkwardly, looking anywhere but Teddy. “I have more experience with guys then you’d think.” He mumbled. When he peaked at Teddy he saw his eyebrows furrowed, and head tilted questioningly. “Fuck.”  
Then he was in the entry way of a big house knocking. Vincent knocked again, and then again when the door wasn’t answered within the three seconds he wanted it to be. He knew he’d forgotten to send a text to say he was on his way, so part of him worried the door would never be answered. As he was about to knock again the door swung open and the person he wanted to see was there glaring at him with a faint smile on his face. 

He immediately lunged forward and captured Louis in a passionate kiss without explanation. He could tell the other was confused at first, but went with it after a moment before pulling back. 

“Wait. John is home.” He whispered.

Vincent shrugged. “I don’t care. Let’s go upstairs then.” As they scurried the halls to Louis’s room he kissed him once. He pushed Louis into the wall just before entering the room. He hungrily sucked at his lips, chin, neck and kissed his cheeks. Then they were in the room. The bed. Clothes flying off- jacket, sweater, shirts, pants- they all had to come off immediately. He was already in his underwear and socks when he realized Louis still had his pants on. 

He sat down on the bed, crossing his arms and legs. “Listen as much as I enjoy the enthusiasm something is up. So spill or I’ll tell you where the dildos are and leave.” Louis said. 

Vincent felt awkward now. If he hadn’t thought he did earlier, he definitely does now. He stood scratching his head, avoiding eye contact. “Ummm…” He peaked at Louis and saw he wasn’t playing. “I made out with Teddy?” He replied like it was an actual explanation because he was too nervous to continue now. 

The time passed, and Louis took the pause to form his own understanding based on all information he had leading into it. “Get out.” He snapped. Getting up he began picking up Vincent’s clothes and throwing them at his head as if they were weapons. “I said get out! I’m not going to just finish you off for him. Get out! Get out! Get out!” He screamed, starting to push Vincent towards the door. 

Vincent was so confused he ended up going with the motion. “Wait Louis I think you’re misunderstanding what I meant.” He was out of the room and the door slammed shut on him. Now he was in the hall in only his underwear with his clothes in his arms and John could easily come up and find him like this. “Louis. Will you hear me out? I didn’t come here because of him. Well, I sort of did, but not like that.” He whispered as loudly as he could through the door. 

“Then what? Why else would you come see me?” 

“Because it was gross with him.” 

The door unlocked, and Louis opened it a crack. “What?” He sees Vincent making a poor attempt to hide himself by crossing his arms around his exposed chest and a hand at his genitals.

“It was awkward.” He says sheepishly. Biting his lip he continues more nervously then when he’d first said he was gay out loud. “The entire time it just felt wrong. But with you it never felt like that. It felt good. So good it was addictive really. And I just. I didn’t want to tell you this before, ‘cause I thought you’d throw me out of your room.” 

Louis chuckles, opening the door and stepping back. “Get in here.” He orders with a smile. When Vincent is in he shuts the door, locking it behind. Taking a deep breath before he turns around his cheeks are flushed. “So what are you trying to say Fawkes?” He crosses his arms, looking sternly at Vincent. 

Vincent bites his lip, calmed by Louis’s blush to continue. “Um, I think I want to date you.”  
Louis raises an eyebrow. “Oh? And what would I get out of it?” He smirks. “I’m already screwing the quarterback. And I don’t do love.” 

“I know.” Vincent says sadly. He did know. That entire fact was why he hadn’t said anything from the start, and why he was so nervous here. There wasn’t an answer because other than his company Vincent had nothing else to give. “I’m sorry you’re right. All I have is me to give.” 

“And what does having you mean? Will you walk me to class?” 

“Uh if you want I guess.” 

“You’d come out of your deep dark scary closet for me?” 

“I told Teddy, so you should tell Kamri, which means the entire school will end up knowing.”  
What appears as bliss crosses Louis’s face for a moment. “And like we can kiss in public?”

“Isn’t that part of walking you to class?” 

Louis sits down on his bed. “Holy shit. I’m going to actually date the quarter back. John’s really going to kill me this time.”

“Not on my watch.” 

“What about Teddy?” 

“What about him?” 

“Aren’t you still like gushing over him? You only went with me because you couldn’t have him. I was okay with that set up, but you’re such a hunk.” 

“Teddy is like a brother. I’m not sure if that’s how it was before and I just misunderstood, but that’s what it’s like now.” 

“So you’re choosing me?” Louis asks him. When he nods Louis gives a sad smile then pulls him into a kiss. “You really think you can make it not like that now on command?” He says coldly, angrily like Vincent just told him the most painful lie ever. It was like those words disgusted him.

The words ‘it’s not like that now’ rang and danced through Vincent’s mind as the words remained lodged in his throat. He never answered  
as Louis faded away until his vision was black and his eyes opening. He awoke with a jolt looking around the room Teddy’s family had for him. He found himself breathless and frightened. 

He closed his eyes thinking about the dream then to his shower from earlier. The pain was horrid, but now his heart was aching too. His mind raced through the past couple of days then through the past year. It had all happened so fast, yet each moment felt very clear and it all simply hurt. 

The phone call earlier made him worried to say the least. Louis didn’t seem emotionally invested at all yet he was so worried from the sky slopes all the way to the hospital. Their nights prior were more romantic than usual, and they actually had conversations. “Am I the only one getting romantic feelings? Is it really just sex for him?” He thought to himself anxiously. “Is it just sex for me too?”

His mind switched gears from thinking about Louis and his hook ups to Teddy and what his feeling were there. It’s true he loves him, loved him and that kiss early struck his heart sorely. The words exchanged burning his soul from every direction. He’d never tease Teddy, and he was trying to get over his feelings for him. He couldn’t understand why Teddy had kissed him. No matter how much he thought about it he couldn’t understand. 

Eventually his head began to ache from stressing over Louis and Teddy. He decided to open his eyes and take in the room instead of his thoughts for a bit. When that became annoying and still thought provoking he picked up his phone to text Louis. 

Vincent: “Can I contact you if my dick isn’t in need of your attention?”

He stared at his message a moment thinking about deleting it and trying again. It was a terrible message and really deserved to be erased, yet he sent it hoping his gut was working better than his brain at the moment.  
Minutes passed until the seconds held so much weight it felt like the world was collapsing in on him. Time while he was conscious offered him nothing but more panicked thinking. His desperate staring at his phone wasn’t making it better either. Finally his phone vibrated and a single word simultaneously eased and erupted his fears. 

Louis: “Maybe”

Vincent: “Will you visit me? Teddy said it’s okay, and I just sort of want to see you. Or would that make you uncomfortable?”

Again Louis didn’t answer immediately which was out of character, and nerve wrecking. Either he was ignoring his phone, hooking up with someone else or some unknown other factor that was in total still bad. From what Vincent could tell he’d only seen Louis ignore his phone on purpose or while they were going at it, both of which he didn’t want to be happening right now. 

Louis: “It’s fine, but why do you want to see me?

Vincent pondered the question. He wasn’t really sure why he did want to see him. It was like he had a deep desire to see Louis after that dream to confirm something, but nothing really should be confirmed. He should know exactly how he was feeling about both of them, only he didn’t. As far as Louis went he wasn’t even sure where his feelings for him were since the accident, or even before the accident. 

Vincent: “I’m not really sure.”

This time Louis answered quicker, though still slower than his usual trend of instantaneous replies. It barely answered anything at all, yet it made Vincent so relieved. He wasn’t sure when the other would come, but he felt tired again and ready for more sleep.

Louis: “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I couldn't write this better.I had began writing this at like chapter 23 part 2 so I fixed it to be more inline with current update, but I don't know how well I did. I posted it early for the 5th anniversary since Mickey Quinn mentioned a wish for fanfics to reach a certain amount by the 9th. It's the 10th my time, but in PST it's still the 9th so I figured it still worked. My cat coaxed me into a nap so I didn't post it after dinner like I had meant to. 
> 
> Oh well, hopefully it was still enjoyable. Thank you for reading, and if you want to talk webcomics I'm down for that!!


End file.
